


Your Sin of Choice

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Non-Human Genitalia, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Reader summons a demon for a night of fun.





	Your Sin of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Good Omens and I am absolute demonfucking garbage.

The demon who appeared in your summoning circle wasn't quite what you were expecting. You were expecting red skin and horns, not a dude who looked like a middle-aged chemistry professor with a frog growing out of his head instead of hair.

The demon looked at you with eyes that were wholly black.

"So you're the one who summoned me," he said. He didn't seem too impressed with you at first glance, either.

You introduced yourself and asked him his name.

"Hastur," he answered. "What would you have me do? Are you out for revenge? Is there someone you need killed?"

You didn't answer immediately, not sure how to tell the demon your true purpose in summoning him. But that worked out to your advantage as he finally noticed that you weren't wearing any clothes.

"Ah," he said, with a wicked grin. "So your sin of choice is Lust."

You nodded and backed toward your bed, where you sat down on the edge of the mattress and spread your legs.

The demon wasted no time in coming to kneel in front of you, spreading your thighs wider with his hands. You knew sex with a demon would be intense, hot and rough, but it still took you by surprise when he went straight for your clit. Your hands fisted in the sheets on either side of you as he licked and suckled the hard little nub, bringing you to a swift orgasm which hit you hard but was over just as quickly and left you shaking and begging for more.

Hastur eagerly obliged, parting your folds with his fingers and snaking his tongue into your dripping channel. You moaned as he slowly tasted every inch of your inner walls, bucking your hips when he hit that one sweet spot inside you. He briefly lingered on that spot, but before you had a chance to come from that, he abandoned it to continue his explorations. His tongue was much longer than a human's and you cringed against a small flash of pain as it hit your cervix, briefly lapping at the tight ring of muscle that guarded the entrance to your womb.

Then he retreated to stimulate that sweet little spot inside you. As he did so, his fingers massaged the outer folds of your pussy, providing almost more stimulation than you could handle. Or so you thought...

In the next instant, the frog on Hastur's head opened its mouth and flicked out its tongue. The sticky bulb at its tip lashed against your clit and you cried out, bucking your hips. Hastur moved his hands to grip your thighs and hold you down against the mattress, sealing his lips over the entrance to your pussy as his tongue continued its steady assault on your G-spot. In tandem with the internal stimulation, the frog's tongue kept flicking against your clit rhythmically. You could feel pressure building up inside you to almost unbearable levels, until it finally broke and your orgasm crashed over you in wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Your demon lover withdrew and lapped up the juices that spilled down your thighs as you slowly came down from your sexual high.

He stood up, and his clothes were gone. They'd been there one second (when he was on his knees before you) and the next second they were gone, just disappeared.

Your gaze drifted down his body to where his cock hung, thick and heavy, between his thighs. While most of his body looked human, his cock had the same mottled green-black skin as the frog on his head. It was studded with wart-like protrusions and glistened with a sheen of slime.

As Hastur stepped toward the bed where you waited for him, his cock bloomed from fully limp to proudly, lustfully erect. It was a good thing he was a show-er not a grow-er, you thought to yourself as he approached, because his cock was nearly as long and thick as your arm, and you didn't know if you would have been able to take it if had gotten any bigger.

He pushed your legs apart, lining up the head of his cock with your entrance. He carefully pushed the head between your pussy lips which you felt stretch to accommodate the delicious thickness of his shaft. He slowly fed the next few inches into your pussy, the combination of your own juices and his slime allowing it to breach your channel smoothly. Once he was halfway in, he surged forward, burying the full length of his cock inside your pussy in one hard thrust.

Hastur allowed a few moments for your body to adjust to the thick hardness of his cock, then he began to pump in and out in a harsh rhythm which, combined with the sensation of the bumps scraping along your inner walls, soon brought you to your third orgasm. You were almost disappointed by how much _less_ mind-blowing it was than the previous one had been.

Heedless of your inner thoughts, Hastur continued thrusting through your orgasm, keeping up the rough pace even as your inner walls clenched and spasmed around his shaft. Moments later, he suddenly halted with his cock sheathed fully inside you. You almost asked him why he stopped, the words were right on the tip of your tongue, about to spill from your lips, when you felt a hot burst of thick liquid crash against your cervix. His cock tip wasn't quite touching the entrance to your womb, but it must have been pretty close to it for his come to be blasting the muscle so strongly.

 _What if I get pregnant with a demon baby?_ you wondered. And then found yourself moaning at the thought of it.

Or maybe the reason you were moaning had nothing to do with your inner thoughts and everything to do with the fact that Hastur had taken your hips in a hard grip and resumed his frantic thrusting. Rather than going soft, the demon's cock remained hard within you. You wondered if the ability came from being with someone who lusted for him, or if the lack of refractory period was just standard demon biology.

He continued pounding away, and it felt good, but not quite good _enough_. You felt awkward saying something about it, but hey... you were the summoner and he was the summon-ee and he was supposed to be doing what _you_ wanted.

"Hey," you gasped out, tapping him on the arm to get his attention. When those deep black eyes focused on your face, you said, "Different position? This one's not doing it for me."

He positioned you on your hands and knees, then re-entered you from behind. At this angle, his cock hit differently inside you, one of those stiff little bumps rubbing back and forth directly against your G-spot as he pumped in and out of you. He kept a firm grip on your hip with one hand and brought the other down to strum your clit with his fingers as he continued to pound your pussy mercilessly.

Your pleasure built quickly, and stars burst behind your eyes as it crashed over you. The tight, hot clench of your inner walls around him milked your lover of his release and you moaned loudly as your felt his hot demon cream coating your insides. He continue to pump into you at a frantic pace, his thrusts even harder than before, almost violent, until another orgasm knocked your arms out from under you. Your entire body trembled with it and you didn't have the strength to hold yourself up anymore.

He pulled out of you, and you whined at the loss of that thick hard cock. You would probably never feel anything else like that inside you for the rest of your life.

"You still want more?" he asked.

"Yeah, just not sure my body's up for it," you answered, somehow mustering a weak smile.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly you felt just fine - the post-orgasm muscle fatigue was gone, and your energy levels felt somewhere around normal rather than being wiped out. The perks of having a demon lover.

He picked you up as easily as if you weighed nothing and carried you into the bathroom, where he railed you against the wall, delicious sensations assaulting your pussy as his thick hard cock filled you up in more new and exciting ways. Both of you were moaning loudly as he roughly fucked you into the wall, leaning all his weight against you, licking and biting hungrily at your neck as your inner walls clenched and spasmed around his hot thick cock again. You couldn't move your own body much in this position, so you dug your fingers into his shoulders, your legs dangling with your feet brushing against the back of his legs as he hammered into you. You lost count of how many orgasms you've had, hanging trapped between the wall and your lover's body, coming helplessly again and again as he continued to thrust that glorious monster of a cock into your overstimulated body.

You also lost count of how many times Hastur had come inside you, but by the time he finally pulled his now-limp cock from your body (explaining regretfully that even demons have their limits), your stomach was slightly swollen from the many loads of cum he'd pumped into you.

"I'm afraid our time is at an end," he said solemnly. "The summoning contract has been fulfilled."

"Will you come and see me again?" you blurted out on impulse.

He looked surprised, but answered, "If you summon me."

"But what if I cast the summoning circle again and some other demon shows up?" you asked.

He tutted and said, "You know my name. You can summon me _specifically_."

"Oh," you said. "Right, I should have known that." You gave him a weary grin. "Until next time, then."

And then he was gone. Just disappeared, no fanfare, no puff of smoke.

You winced as you moved toward the tub to get cleaned up. Maybe it would be better to wait a few weeks, or however long it took to recover from tonight's activities, before you summon him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
